Tsugumi Izuriha
'Tsugumi Izuriha '''is one of the main antagonists in M3 the dark metal series. She is Sasame Izuriha's older sister and the childhood friend of Minashi Maki. Personality and Character A young girl with short, silver hair and large brown eyes with pale looking skin. Her appearance is similar with Sasame Izuriha as she is Sasame's older sister. She wears a white dress throughout the season. Tsugumi is a someone who easily holds a grudge and is very stubborn about her decision. She is a vengeful character who blames her own sister, Sasame, and her childhood friend Minashi for leaving her in the lightless realm and taking Akashi with them. Tsugumi is willing to torture anyone she hates with the help of the corpse including her former friends who left the lightless realm. She says she loves Akashi. History When she was young, along with Sasame and Minashi, their town was being destroyed and burned. Sasame and Tsugumi were called to be the "priestesses" in their town. They agreed to make the corpse to seek revenge for the people who demolished their town. They were told to go to Tokyo to put the corpse there. During their journey to Tokyo, they met 6 other kids Akashi Saginuma, Iwato Namito, Heito Isaku, Raika Kasumi, Emiru Hazaki, and Mahmu Yuzuki. As children, they played together for days and according to her, because of the fun that they were having, they forgot about their families. One time when the children were sleeping or taking a nap, Tsugumi was heard crying and they all woke up. Raika was the first one to try and cheer her up, but Tsugumi kept on crying. Akashi came and promised that he would be with her forever and this caused Tsugumi to stop crying. As the days went by, the corpse grew larger. There was a time in which they were playing hide and seek and Tsugumi was the seeker. The children were all hiding while Tsugumi was counting, that's when the children, excluding Tsugumi, heard Heito scream. The children went outside to check out Heito and what they saw was the Lightless Realm. They started going outside and somehow got lost. They forgot about the game and about Tsugumi. As Sasame and Minashi knew about how the children would be affected by the Lightless Realm, they got Arborine fruit and put them in each one's pocket to prevent them from dying. Once Tsugumi finished counting, she was looking for all of them and realized that they were gone. She rode on the corpse to catch up with them and the children ended up leaving her. As the days go by, Tsugumi had hoped that Sasame and Minashi would come back with Akashi, but they never did because they forgot about her. Now, Tsugumi holds a grudge and is seeking for revenge. Relationships 'Akashi Saginuma ' Tsugumi says she loves Akashi. Akashi made a promise to her when they were kids, but then he forgot about it which made Tsugumi angry. 'Sasame Izuriha ' Sasame is Tsugumi's younger sister. Tsugumi hated Sasame believing that her own sister betrayed her by leaving her in the lightless realm with Akashi. Tsugumi blames Sasame for stealing Akashi from her and making him lose his memories of her. 'Minashi Maki ''' Minashi is a childhood friend of Tsugumi and they lived in the same hometown together with Tsugumi's sister, Sasame. However she also hates him just like the way she hated her younger sister for abandoning her in the lightless realm. Category:M3 the dark metal Characters